Pompeii
by Lighthouse Hunter
Summary: James and Blair v Vesuvius. James is a gladiator and Blair is a doctor to the gladiators. James lives to fight in the arena; and Blair lives to patch them up to fight again. Then everything changes when Vesuvius erupts.


**POMPEII**

by

Lighthouse Hunter

 **17** **th** **August AD79**

"Fight!" James shouted at the gladiators surrounding him. "Fight like you mean it!"

"James!" called a voice from behind James and the three other gladiators he was sparing with. "Go easy on them so they can fight in the games at the weekend."

The Gladiators' head trainer Simon watched as James spared with three of his fellow gladiators, only James was driven by something darker inside him. For him it wasn't just sparing, he needed the outlet to try to temper the rage that was always churning inside of him.

The three gladiators circled James in the courtyard of the Gladiatorial Barracks, the home of the gladiators in Pompeii where they lived and trained.

James was the star gladiator and unbeaten in the arena. Only the foolish wanted to fight him in the arena because it meant certain death.

Simon, as head trainer, preferred it when in training the gladiators fought an inanimate object; it was a waste for a gladiator to be killed in training as accidents could and did happen. However, sparing with an inanimate object that didn't fight back only got you so far. There were times when fighting a real opponent was the best option. The combatants used wooden swords not metal one, but even then they could cause injuries. Blair, the gladiators' doctor, was always treating minor injuries to the gladiators.

Pompeii was a thriving Roman city in Southern Italy with nearly 12,000 inhabitants. The Aqua Augustus Aqueduct brought fresh water from over 40kms away to the city. It has various markets and a large sized amphitheatre where the gladiatorial games took place.

Blair came into the courtyard, he knew the gladiators would be training and he liked to be on hand to attend any injuries and they gave the young medic plenty to do. A gladiator's life was on the whole a pretty short one and more often than not ended only one way with their deaths. Blair had watched a number of the gladiators die from their injuries inflicted fighting in the arena. A lot of gladiators died in the arena at the hands of their fellow gladiators, being given a quick and clean death. But some survived for hours before succumbing to their injuries. Some bouts were just for entertainment only and some gladiators even managed to win their freedom by surviving the arena.

Blair stopped when he saw James surrounded by the three gladiators. He knew James always pushed himself when training; he pushed himself and others. Though James was Blair's friend the gladiator always kept his distance, there was a sadness to him that the medic didn't understand. James had a look of intenseness on his face, his face a mask devoid of expression. He always had the same determined look on his face when he spared with an opponent or fought for real in the arena.

Blair saw Simon, the head trainer, watching the sparing and walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Blair asked.

"Why would I do that?" Simon replied querulously, giving Blair a quick non-plussed look before looking back at the sparing.

"Because of James he's…"

"He always fights like that. They have to learn how to fight; being a gladiator isn't for fun. It's life and death in the arena."

"I know, Simon, I'm the one who has to patch them up when they inflict horrible wounds on each other in the name of entertainment. It's just…."

"James knows what he's doing."

Blair frowned but watched quietly as one of the gladiators behind James made his move. James who was facing away from the man but somehow sensed the movement and stepped to the side, the opponent's wooden training sword stabbed at empty air. James disarmed the man and he fell to the floor clutching his arm. The other two gladiators attacked at once, trying to make their two against one count, but James disarmed them in moments. All three were soon lying on the ground and groaning.

James looked round hoping for more enemies to fight and was disappointed when there were none. He stopped as he looked down as if seeing the three injured men for the first time.

Blair rushed over checking the men over. They didn't seem to have any broken bones but they were in pain.

"Can you make it to the infirmary?" he asked the men and they nodded. "Go then and I'll meet you there."

The three men walked away holding their arms, their heads lowered.

Blair turned on the gladiator. "What was that?!" Blair shouted.

"Training!" James retorted equally angrily.

"You could have killed them."

"If I'd have wanted to kill them they'd be dead now!" James replied coldly and walked away.

Blair watched the gladiator walk away and was going to follow him and ream him out but he had three patients waiting.

"We will talk later!" Blair called to the retreating figure.

"You know where to find me!" James shouted over his shoulder not a little flippantly.

"That man's attitude," Blair muttered totally infuriated at the gladiator.

"I haven't got any attitude," James retorted but continuing to walk away.

Blair stopped and looked over at the gladiator who by now was some fifteen feet away from him. Blair had merely whispered the words but he had heard him. Blair wasn't sure what to make of that but he had patients to attend to so he filed it away for later.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

James jogged round the edge of the courtyard. He'd lost count of the laps he'd done. He was on his own as it was late afternoon and everyone else had finished training for the day. This was when James enjoyed training the most when it was quiet. The other gladiators were eating or at the local baths bathing. He stopped and took a drink from the water he had brought ready. The water was warm but it was wet. He knew he had to keep drinking to stop from dehydrating.

James glanced up at the sky visible because the courtyard was open and then his eyes moved to the north where he could see the top of Mount Vesuvius peaking over the top of the building. The tall mountain mesmerised him.

"What are you staring at?" Blair asked.

James was so focused on the distant mountain he hadn't heard the young medic approach. "Vesuvius."

Blair glanced over and could just see the tip of the mountain above the top most wall of the Gladiatorial Barracks. James was taller than himself, as was most everyone, the gladiators all seems to come in one size – huge. Blair always felt a little perturbed that the gladiators always towered over him. The tallest of them was their head trainer Simon. James could obviously see more of the mountain than his shorter friend could.

"Vesuvius. What about the mountain?" Blair asked narrowing his eyes and trying to see the far away mountain that was nearly two leagues away from Pompeii.

"Lately I can see something above the summit."

"Like what?" Blair asked all he could see was blue sky.

"It doesn't matter," James replied drinking more water. "It's silly really."

"No, tell me," Blair encouraged.

James glanced at the mountain again. "It's like the sky is shimmering above the top of the mountain."

"Shimmering?" Blair replied glancing at the mountain but he couldn't see anything.

"Yes, like when the heat rises from the ground on a summer's day, the air seems to shimmer."

"Oh," the doctor replied thoughtfully.

"I told you it was silly."

"Not at all," Blair replied but not having an answer for what his friend said he could see.

"I'm sorry about before," James replied. "I didn't mean to be nasty to you," and Blair looked at James perplexed. "When you said I had attitude."

"I…" Blair started to say but James cut him off.

"No you're right I do sometimes come across a bit forcefully but I have to be good at what I do. I have to be better than my opponent. One mistake in the arena and it's all over."

"I understand it's just that you push yourself so hard. There's more to it than you training to be the best gladiator, there's anger in you, it's like you want to kill."

"Is that what you think of me someone who enjoys killing?"

"Of course not, it's just that there's a drive in you. I guess I don't understand what it's like to be a gladiator."

"No you don't!" James countered angrily.

"It just seems so senseless to me all the fighting and the killing."

"It's how we live. It's kill or be killed. The magistrate would order my death if I didn't kill my opponent if ordered to. We're all expected to die an honourable death when we are defeated in the arena. Offer up our necks and wait for the fatal blow."

"I just wish there was a better way to live. A life where we could all live in peace where no one killed another for the pleasure of others. If wishes were horses," Blair added with a sigh, resolved to the life he was living.

"I may have chosen to be a gladiator but it doesn't mean I don't regret every life I take. Fighting is all I know," James added sadly.

"Maybe one day that could change," Blair added with hope.

"Maybe," James replied but he wasn't sure it could ever be so, fighting meant everything to him. The life and death struggle in the arena was the only time that the gladiator felt alive.

 **18** **th** **August AD79**

Blair was cleaning and tidying the room he used to treat the injured gladiators. It was a small room with a pallet bed where patients could lie to be treated, a table, a couple of chairs and a cabinet where Blair kept his equipment, herbs and bandages.

"Blair," James said as he walked into the room.

"Hello, Ja…" Blair started to say as he looked round. James was holding his left hand up to his head where he was holding a bloody cloth above his left eye.

"What happened?" Blair asked alarmed.

"Training accident," the gladiator replied. "It's nothing."

"Nothing!" Blair scolded. "Sit down over here," Blair replied and guided the gladiator to one of the room's chairs.

"How did it happen?" Blair asked as he gathered things to treat the wound.

"I should have ducked sooner," James replied trying to make light of the situation.

"This is what I was afraid of; you're pushing yourself too hard."

"Blair, don't fuss, please," James replied emphatically. "It's nothing."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Blair replied forcefully but he could tell the gladiator didn't want any lectures or banality. "Okay," Blair replied in a more gentle tone. "Let me have a look," and he put a tray of supplies down next to his patient.

The doctor pulled back the cloth that James held over the wound, it was soaked in blood. Blood immediately began to well in the cut above James' left eye which was just over an inch long. It didn't look too deep. James face was covered in blood, some of it already drying.

"It doesn't seem too bad," the doctor told his patient. All head wounds tended to bleed dramatically even when they were superficial. "It's going to need a couple of stitches though."

"That's okay, as long as I can fight in the games."

"Is that all you care about!" Blair retorted angry at his friend's disregard for his own wellbeing.

"It's all there is," James replied his voice almost devoid of emotion.

"That's a little cynical isn't it?"

James looked away and didn't answer as Blair wiped away the blood and cleaned the wound.

James didn't make a sound as the doctor stitched the wound closed. Without any anaesthetic to numb the wound first, the doctor was surprised when his patient didn't even hiss or groan in pain.

"I'll give you something for the pain," Blair added as he moved to the cabinet holding his herbs. He was looking for a jar marked willow bark, which was excellent for pain relief.

"I don't need it, Doc, it's fine, I've had worse injuries."

The wound didn't look fine, it looks red and it looked slightly swollen. It had to be sore. Blair was about to say this when James looked round him in alarm.

"Can you hear that?" James asked.

"Hear what?"

But the gladiator didn't answer he was continuing to glance round him. Blair was starting to feel anxious that his friend was hearing something imaginary and that the head wound was more serious than he first thought. Then the room began to shake, slightly at first and then with more vigour.

"Earth tremor," Blair said as the jars of his herb store began to knock together and rattle.

"Under the table," the gladiator ordered and Blair did as he was told. James joined him under the table and they rode out the tremor.

It didn't last long but Blair wasn't aware of the earth moving round him, he was thinking that James knew that the tremor was coming. He'd sensed it a good twenty seconds before it had arrived. That was amazing and needed further study.

"Are you hurt?" James said.

Blair realised his friend was talking to him and the shaking had stopped. "No, I'm fine."

The tremor had finished and they emerged from their hiding place. It was seventeen years since the last major earthquake had shook Pompeii, on that occasion in February AD62 a number of buildings had been affected. A lot of rebuilding had taken place since that devastating earthquake; though some buildings still had to be repaired. They didn't need more earthquakes creating more damage in the town. Luckily this time it was only a slight tremor.

Blair was looking at James like the cat that got the cream.

"You knew that was coming didn't you. How did you know?" Blair asked.

"I don't know what you mean," James replied looking away.

"The tremor, you knew it was coming, you were looking round; I couldn't hear or feel anything but you did. What did you hear? How did you sense it was coming?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blair, now leave it alone, please."

"I just want to help you," Blair entreated.

"I know it's just, you can't; it's…I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you later," James said and started to walk to the door.

"I haven't given you anything for the pain yet?" Blair called after the retreating figure.

"I don't need it," James said over his shoulder.

"You need to take it easy for the rest of the day at least…" but the gladiator was gone.

Blair thought for a few moments and then remembered the tremor. He checked his medical stock. The tremor hadn't caused any of his pots or jars to fall off his cabinet, so nothing was broken. Blair waited in case he received any injured people from the tremor but his mind was split in two. He continued with his work but he was thinking of James. There was something different about that gladiator, something special, Blair didn't know what it was yet but he planned to find out.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that afternoon Blair found Simon on the training ground, he was watching the gladiators training.

"Where's James?" Blair asked.

"Resting."

"How did you manage to get him to do that?" Blair asked incredulous.

"It wasn't easy believe me," Simon replied.

"I can believe it."

"I took one look at his eye and ordered him to. Luckily for me I'm head trainer and he does occasionally listen to what I tell him." Simon continued to watch the training gladiators as he spoke to the doctor. "Aetius, not like that, parry higher."

A gladiator acknowledged Simon with a nod and then continued with his training.

"Simon, can I ask you about James?"

"What about him?" Simon asked glancing at the doctor before returning his attention back to the gladiators.

"Why is he so closed off to people? I want to help him but he rebuffs me every time."

"James is one person no one can help."

"I don't understand," Blair replied.

"You should ask James about this."

"He won't talk to anyone even me. Help me, Simon, help me help James."

Simon thought for a few minutes, he didn't want to break James' confidence but if anyone could help him it would be the doctor.

"You've been here what nearly two years now," and Blair nodded. "James came here about six months before you did. He chose this life."

"Chose to be a slave?"

"No, he chose to be a gladiator. His wife died giving birth to his daughter, the child died as well. That was about five years ago now, James has been my friend for a long time. After they died he went out of control, he was angry, embittered at everything, life, the gods for allowing them to die. He drank heavily for weeks, so he couldn't remember but then his money ran out and he couldn't afford to drink anymore. That's when he finally let me help him, I got him sober but the rage was still there. He started hanging round the training yard when I was here, as he had nothing else to do, then he started to train. He's a natural fighter and it wasn't long before he asked me if he could fight in the games. James knows I make the final decisions on who fights and when. At first I said no but James was persistent and I relented in the end. I spoke to the lanista and he hired James as a gladiator."

"Why would you allow him to risk his life in the arena?" the doctor asked incredulous.

"Because he started to drink again, one way or another James was determined to destroy himself. So now he takes his pain out on his opponents."

"Why doesn't he just let one of them kill him?" Blair painfully asked but he needed to know the answer.

"Because I think deep down he wants to live, he just can't face the fact that he has to live his life without them. He's in limbo at the moment, neither alive nor dead. Fighting as a gladiator, doing all that training helps him get rid of his pain, even though it's only temporary, it never truly heals or goes away."

Blair was thoughtful as he processed what Simon had told him. He felt sorry for James, because until he healed inside there was no way he was going to be free of the pain of the grief he felt for his lost family.

"Thank you, Simon, that helps a lot." Blair could now start to understand why James was the way he was.

 **21** **st** **August AD79**

James was standing in the centre of the amphitheatre where the gladiatorial games took place. It was the middle of the day as the sun was overhead in a cloudless azure sky. He looked round him but he was alone; the amphitheatre was empty and eerily silent. Then the ground below his feet began to shake, another tremor. He tried to move but he couldn't move his legs. The day began to get darker and he glanced up and saw a dark black cloud move over and obscure the sun. The whole sky became as black as night. The ground beneath his feet began to give way and he began to sink into the earth. He fell back onto the amphitheatre's surface and began to sink. The clouds didn't stay in the sky they began to come down towards him. They crept closer and enveloped him in a voluminous cloud of darkness. He couldn't breathe; there was no air just the black cloud above him and the dirt under his back. James began to struggle to breathe; he gasped trying to take in air that wasn't there. He clawed at the earth as he continued to sink and it threatened to cover and suffocate him. James began to really panic, he couldn't breathe; he was going to die.

James sat up in bed, his lungs expanding and contracting like blacksmith's bellows. It took him a few moments to realise it had been just a horrible nightmare. His body was enveloped in a cold sweat and he concentrated on getting his breathing back under control.

James lay back down and thought about the dream and wondered what its significance was. He didn't usually suffer from bad dreams but he had been having an ever increasing bad feeling lately. He was thinking it was connected to the impending games. Thinking that finally he would encounter someone who was better than he was and he found the death he had been stalking these past years. The previous day's tremor had manifested in his dream as tremors were not unusual in Pompeii. The ground had been shaking beneath his feet in his dream. James couldn't quite determine why this particular tremor had upset him so much.

James went through his normal daily routine, he continued training but his mind couldn't quite shake the dream he'd had. He was sure it was to do with the imminent games. It would seem that the gods were finally calling to him.

 **22nd August AD79**

It was the day before the games and the gladiators were touring the city. It was expected of them to meet people and tell them of the games tomorrow. The Council wanted a good crowd to cheer on the gladiators and also line their coffers. The gladiators were split into small groups and were greeting people and telling them to arrive early to get the best seats.

James walked ahead of his group comprising of Blair, and two other gladiators called Henry and Rafe. Henry was a strong black man and had been a gladiator for two years. Rafe was new and these games would be his first and he was understandably nervous.

Not all gladiators were slaves and forced to fight as gladiators or face execution, some chose the life as James had. James had soon become the star gladiator and he was recognised throughout Pompeii. People clapped him on the back and told him good luck in the games and that they would be there to cheer him on to victory. James didn't like this aspect of his role but he knew it was necessary.

A commotion in the next street pricked James' sensitive ears. He was running and telling the others to follow. They turned a corner and came face to face with a small group of people milling around.

"What's going on?" James asked the crowd.

"A little boy has fallen down a hole," someone said. "It's so sad."

The three gladiators and the doctor pushed through the crowd to the front.

A woman was kneeling down and crying next to a hole in the road.

"What happened?" Blair asked as he knelt down beside the distraught woman

"My son Ennius was running ahead of me, then a hole suddenly appeared beneath him and he just disappeared," and she started to sob. "I called to him but he won't answer. I think he's dead. Oh, my poor Ennius," the woman Caelina said overcome with grief. "Can you help him?" she turned pleading eyes onto Blair.

"We'll do what we can," Blair said sincerely and put his arms round the woman's shoulders to comfort her. "James, is there anything we can do?" Blair glanced hopefully at his resourceful friend.

James was looking at the hole. He was trying to gauge whether the ground around it was stable or not. It didn't look unstable but the ground would have looked stable before the sinkhole had appeared.

"I need two planks of wood and a length of rope," James told the crowd of onlookers.

The crowd looked at one another and then some people ran off and soon returned with what James asked for. James gently laid the planks either side of the hole so as not to send any more soil down into the hole on top of the boy. Straddling the hole he glanced down and called the boy's name. There was no response.

James looked down the hole and found his eyesight naturally adjusting to the gloom. He looked further and further and then suddenly he saw an arm. It was unmoving but the boy could just be unconscious. James concentrated looking for the boy's head but then he felt the darkness consume his sight and he drifted away.

"James…James…can you hear me?" Suddenly James was aware of Blair's voice beside him; the doctor had a hand on his arm.

"Yes, I'm fine," James replied.

"You looked far away from us there for a few moments there."

"I was just deep in thought," the gladiator hedged but Blair knew an obfuscation when he heard it but he didn't press it.

"What can we do?" Rafe asked.

James was thinking. "I don't know."

"We could make the shaft bigger so we can reach him," Henry said.

"And risk caving in the whole shaft on top of him, no good," James replied.

"How about digging a second shaft next to this one and tunnelling across to him," Rafe added.

"That would take a long time and we haven't got the equipment. We'd need to shore up the sides as we go. We have to fight in the games tomorrow, they won't stop them even with a boy's life in the balance," James added.

Blair was looking at the top of the hole. "I could go down," Blair said.

"Too risky, doctor," James replied. "The shaft must be unstable it could collapse ontop of you."

"I'm the boy's only hope," Blair replied. "And I'm the only one small enough. I could go down, grab him and you could pull me back up."

"I don't like it," James replied.

"I don't like it either but I think it's the boy's only chance. We've got to at least try, James," Blair added. He glanced over at the mother who was steadily crying, her eyes forlornly fixed on the top of the hole. James followed his gaze over to where Blair was looking and he saw the haunted look on the mother's face.

"Okay but at the slightest hint of danger I'm pulling you back up," he emphasised.

"That's fine by me," Blair replied, now that he had voiced his plan he was beginning to wonder what had possessed him to voice such a harebrained idea.

James got Blair to sit on the plank of wood next to the hole. He tied the rope securely round his ankles and he and Henry lifted Blair up and tipped him upside down on the hole so that his face was inches from the hole.

"We'll lower you down," James explained. "Try to touch the sides as little as possible so you don't loosen any more soil."

"Okay," Blair replied as he was lowered head first into the darkness.

It was gloomy inside and within a few feet any light from the top of the hole was soon swallowed up by the darkness. Slowly they lowered him and he reached out ahead of him with his hands, so that he would feel the child when he reached him, as he couldn't see anything but the enveloping darkness all around him. Blair instinctively knew that James would hear him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Blair's hands encountered something solid and warm.

"I've reached the boy," Blair said and he stopped moving down.

Blair groped around in the dark and found the boy's legs. He didn't have time to look for a pulse; he just grabbed the legs and hoped the boy wasn't trapped by anything and he had enough strength to hold onto him until they reached the surface. The boy didn't groan so he was still unconscious. His skin felt warm so he was still alive.

"Pull me up, James," Blair said and immediately he felt himself being hauled back up. To his relief the boy came with him. He felt a bit of loose dirt falling round him in the darkness. Blair began to feel a few vestiges of panic building as he worried the shaft might cave in on them. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that the shaft lasted until they were out. It felt like an eternity in the dark and silent passage. Blair's hands held onto the boy's ankles with a vice-like grip.

Blair didn't think they were ever going to reach the top. Then it began to seem a little lighter and he could see the walls of the shaft. He could hear voices and then he was out. Hands were helping him and the boy out.

"You can let the boy go now," Blair heard James say.

Blair realised he still had a vice-like grip on the boy's ankles.

The boy's mother, Caelina, came forward to her son.

"Ennius! Oh, Ennius," she cried as she hugged her son to her. He was covered in dirt but she didn't care she was just glad to have her son back. At first Ennius didn't reply and Caelina thought her son was dead. "Ennius, it's mamma."

"Mam-ma," a little voice whispered.

"Yes, Ennius, it's mamma." His eyes opened and looked into his mother's face. He had retreated into himself, alone and afraid in the dark; but now he was back in his mother's arms he knew it was safe to come back.

Someone passed her a blanket and she wrapped her son in it.

Blair had recovered and he moved over to the boy and his mother. He was also filthy but he was glad to see the boy was now awake and talking.

"Who are you?" the boy asked when the saw the dirty and dishevelled doctor come into his field of view.

"He's the man who saved your life," his mother said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she added her voice threatening to break with emotion.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm also a doctor; I'd like to check your son over if that's okay?"

The woman nodded and Blair did some simple checks of the boy's pulse and whether anything had broken or if he had any cuts or abrasions. But the boy seemed no worse for his ordeal.

"Your son's incredibly lucky," Blair told Caelina. "All he needs is a hot meal and to rest. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you," the woman replied and stood with her son in her arms and walked away to take him home.

"You did good," James said as he put a hand on Blair's shoulder. "That boy would be dead if not for you."

"We all did good," Blair replied.

Blair was glad he was able to help, even though he had been scared the entire time.

"But you need a bath," Rafe added as he and Henry joined them.

Blair did feel grubby, loose soil had found its way inside his tunic and he needed a good hot bath. Romans were fond of saunas but Blair felt like he needed to wash the dirt off his skin first.

So the four of them went to the nearest baths and spent some time in the communal baths. The four of them had forged an unlikely friendship. Though Blair knew he shouldn't form a friendship with any gladiator, they could all die in the arena tomorrow he couldn't help but like the three men. Blair tried not to think about the games. He tried to live for today. Perhaps as he had helped save a life this day perhaps the gods would spare his friends lives the next day.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the Gladiatorial Barracks. Everyone else had long since returned. Everyone was enjoying a last meal together as they knew the next day some of them wouldn't see the next sunset.

James noticed that Blair was quiet on the return to the barracks and he wondered if there was something wrong with him as the doctor was usually animated and very sociable. He hardly ate anything at their supper and quietly disappeared afterwards. James left soon after himself.

James concentrated and found he could hear the doctor's heartbeat. He followed it to the medical room where Blair treated his patients. The doctor was poring over a papyrus where he was busily making notes.

"Hello, Blair," James said cordially as he entered the room.

"Hi, James," Blair said looking up with two sad eyes and then went back to his work.

"What are you doing?"

"An inventory of what I'll need tomorrow," he said almost bitterly and then was silent. James allowed the silence as he knew Blair had more to say he was just building up to it. "I pick up the pieces when you gladiators have finished hacking each other to pieces." He threw his quill down angrily, splashes of ink splattering on the papyrus. James could hear the anger in his friend's voice.

Trust Blair to say it exactly as it was.

"That's what we are," James said his voice even and calm. "We are gladiators and we kill each other."

"There has to be a better way," Blair replied fervently.

"Maybe one day in the future, but not now, today we fight for the pleasure of the crowd. That is how it is."

"You could die tomorrow," Blair said quietly.

"Yes, I probably will but I also might not."

"How can you be so calm?" Blair replied bitterly.

"Long ago, when I first became a gladiator, I accepted the possibility of death and I don't fear it. When my…" but James stopped Blair knew he was going to mention the wife and child Simon had told him about but the gladiator stopped and didn't continue. "In my previous life I didn't appreciate life. Now every day I cherish the sunrise and the wonders that being alive can bring; but I also cherish the prospect of death to free me from this life's trappings and pain and continue with my journey in the next life."

"But I don't want you to die, James," Blair replied balefully, sad that his friend sounded so defeated.

James was thinking of the dark dream he'd had. He really felt that his time was coming.

"We all die sometime, eventually."

"It's supposed to be when we are old and grey."

"Gladiators don't grow old, Blair. They fight well and die with honour."

Blair turned away then as reality sunk in that this could be the last time he spoke with his friend.

"Come, don't be maudlin, let's share a glass of wine and watch the sunset together."

 **23** **rd** **April AD79**

The gladiators and Blair were at the amphitheatre. The spectators had filled the seating areas and the games had begun. Blair was waiting to treat any injured gladiators. James was in the changing room waiting to be called. James always liked a few moments of quiet before he went into the arena, to centre himself and prepare himself for what was to come.

Blair went down to him to wish him well. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he pushed the door open. Blair stopped in the doorway shocked at what he saw. James was lying on the floor with his ear to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked.

"Listening," James replied.

"For what?" the doctor replied concerned for his friend's strange behaviour.

"The ground's talking to me."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't know, I don't understand. Can't you hear it?"

"No," Blair replied truthfully.

"I've been listening and feeling it for days."

"What?"

"I think it's death. I think death is going to claim me this day."

"Don't say that, James. If you're distracted in the arena you will die. You have to focus on beating your opponent no matter what."

"Blair, I…"

"Promise me, you'll live!"

"I…"

But Blair moved forward and grasped his friend's arms, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises.

"Promise me!" Blair reiterated vehemently, his blue eyes boring into James' paler blue orbs.

"I'll try; I can't give you any guarantees."

"I know I just don't want you to hesitate or be distracted. I realise that you are a gladiator and you have to kill or be killed. I want you to kill."

"So says the doctor."

"Yes, I'm a doctor and life is sacrosanct to me. But I realise our lives are not perfect but we have to make the best of what we've been given. That little boy yesterday, Ennius, we saved his life. He's been given a second chance of life thanks to us. You have to live today because who knows what can happen tomorrow or the day after that. I want to understand you."

"That will be difficult then, I don't think I even understand myself."

"Why do you want to kill?"

"No one wants to kill."

"You put yourself in danger every time you enter the arena. I want you to live for you. Life holds so many wonders."

"Oh Blair, you see the good and light in everything but sometimes there is only evil and darkness."

"No, for every act of evil there is an act of kindness. There is a balance in life."

"Always the optimist."

"You're my friend, I care what happens to you but you push people away and keep everyone at arm's length, even me."

"It's better like that," James replied cynically. "People let you down and then they die on you."

A voice suddenly shouted outside the door.

"James, you're up next."

Blair's heart started beating faster. This was it. James was going to enter the arena. Blair had seen his friend enter the arena before but he never got used to that moment when he faced his adversary and the fight began. Blair watched as his friend finished putting on his gear. James was a Murmillo gladiator. He had a stylised helmet, an arm guard for his sword-arm, leg guards; his sword was long and he had a long oblong shield to protect himself.

James looked solemnly at his friend. "I have to go," and started to walk to the door where his shield waited for him. He opened it and then stopped and looked back over his shoulder at his friend. "Goodbye, Blair."

"James, I…"

"Stay here, don't come above to watch," James said not wanting his friend to witness his death.

Blair stood up straighter his resolve unshakeable. "You're my friend. I have to be there. Just be careful and stay focused."

James nodded solemnly. "Good journey, my friend."

Blair managed a half smile that was something the gladiator always said as he left to enter the arena.

"Good journey, my friend." Blair replied and then James was gone.

There was a palpable silence in the room when the door closed behind the gladiator. Blair steeled himself for what was to come. Blair had watched James enter the arena before and he had always won. He was sure that this time would be no different. Absently Blair wondered whose James' opponent would be this day. Blair felt a moment's guilt at hoping that person died so that James could live.

When Blair went into the arena and stood on the sidelines. The gladiators were just giving their salute to the dignitary at these games. This time it was Pompeii's Magistrate who sat in the royal box. The six gladiators paired off, James looked round and saw Blair sat where he always sat and his eyes focused on Blair's anxious face. James glanced away; he wished Blair wasn't going to witness this.

James' focus moved to his opponent. His opponent was a Hoplomachus gladiator. A gladiator similarly armed to his own armoury. This gladiator wore a pair of shin guards, an arm guard on his sword-arm and a helmet. He had a spear, small round shield and was equipped with a small sword.

James and his opponent circled each other. James could hear the sound of metal reverberating behind him so he knew the other paired gladiators had started to exchange blows. The Hoplomachus jabbed with his spear and James blocked it with his sword and pushed it aside and down. The spear dipped and James took the opportunity, he raised his leg and stamped on the spear which fell from the Hoplomachus' hand. The gladiator was incensed he had been unarmed so easily. He recovered quickly and reached for his sword. As he did so James wielded his own sword and the Hoplomachus only just managed to fend the blow off with his shield.

They traded blows for a few rounds and then the Hoplomachus forced James back and he fell over the fallen spear and landed on the arena floor. The crowd was going wild and Blair's heart was in his throat. The Hoplomachus moved quickly to take advantage but James was a cunning fighter and he lashed out with his sword to the gladiator's feet and legs causing him to retreat which gave James enough time to get back to his feet.

James was aware that one gladiator fighting behind him had bested his opponent. Both men's chests were heaving with exertion; but the winning gladiator waited with his sword poised at the defeated gladiator's throat.

James returned his attention to his opponent, he advanced eager to go on the offensive and end this battle. He pushed his opponent back, James was a fit man and all the extra training he did gave him extra stamina and he rained blow after blow on his opponent who was forced backward. For Blair James called on every bit of reserve and strength he could muster.

Finally the Hoplomachus was totally unarmed his sword flying away and leaving him holding his shield. James went in for the kill; the gladiator's shield went flying and the man stood before James defenceless.

The other two gladiators had finished fighting and three victorious gladiators stood waiting to hear the ultimate result from the Magistrate. The crowd were baying for blood, their thumbs held down in a gesture of death. Not all gladiatorial bouts ended in the death of the gladiators. Gladiators were too expensive to die needlessly but often the bouts were advertised as death bouts or the dignitaries wanted blood to be spilled for the enjoyment of the crowd.

James waited hoping for leniency, the Hoplomachus had fought well but the Magistrate listened to the baying crowd and gave the thumbs down. James hesitated; he remembered what Blair had said about life and death. But if he didn't kill this man his life would be forfeit. That would hurt Blair. He remembered Blair's parting words to him for him to live. If that's what it took killing this man, then he would.

The Hoplomachus offered up his neck and James stabbed quick and deeply. The man sank immediately to the floor. The crowd erupted in jubilation.

James looked round and saw Blair he wasn't celebrating but there was relief on his face. At that moment James knew he couldn't be a gladiator or fight any more, it hurt his friend too much.

His days as a gladiator were over. When James next glanced up Blair had gone. He knew he had gone underneath to receive the bodies of the dead gladiators to confirm that they were dead; plus any injured he had to treat.

James left the arena to the sound of the crowd still shouting his name. He went down to where Blair was treating the injured. He'd picked up a few cuts from the Hoplomachus gladiator's sword.

When he entered the room he saw Blair administering to a wounded gladiator from a previous bout. Another lay on a bench a blanket over him, he had a head wound which was bandaged. Another gladiator sat holding gauze to a wound in his side.

James sat on a bench and waited for Blair to notice him, when he did James could detect alarm on his friend's face. Blair treated the other gladiators quickly and professionally and then walked over to James.

The doctor inspected James' wounds; they weren't serious and didn't even require stitches.

"At least you didn't tear out the stitches I put in yesterday," Blair said soberly indicating the cut above James' eye and James wasn't sure if the doctor was trying to joke or not.

"Blair, I…" but the gladiator didn't have the words.

Blair was calm; too calm for the gladiator, as he cleaned James' wounds Blair was cold and clinical almost like he didn't care anymore.

"Blair," but the doctor didn't say anything just carried on with his ministrations. "What do you expect from me?!" James asked angrily.

Blair sighed, "James, I just saw you kill a man in front of my eyes," Blair replied angrily.

"You've seen me kill before," and James regretted his words when he saw Blair visibly blanch at them. "He was an opponent, a man in a gladiatorial combat. I gave him a clean death as was fitting for a worthy opponent. It wasn't in cold blood."

"Wasn't it. I am trying to understand what you do but I find it hard."

"You have no right to judge me. You know I am a gladiator, you have no right to be self righteous."

James wanted to tell Blair he didn't want to be a gladiator anymore but James felt like he was justifying his life to his friend and that wasn't right. Blair didn't have to justify to him when he lost a patient.

"I'm not trying to be self righteous, I'm trying to understand."

"Well when you do finally understand come see me!" And with that he stood up and stomped off.

"James, I haven't finished cleaning your wounds," Blair called after the retreating figure.

"I'll live," James replied hotly and disappeared.

"Where are you going? Please, James, don't leave like this."

But James had gone. Blair let him go; he would speak to him later when he had calmed down. Blair tried to understand he did, but part of Blair was angry that he was glad the Hoplomachus was dead and James was alive. The doctor part of him was appalled at the loss of life; this warred with the Blair side, the side that was James' friend. First he had to finish treating the latest carnage the gladiators had inflicted on each other. Then he would find his friend and share a glass of wine with him and they would talk.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

James left the amphitheatre and went to the first tavern he found. He was immediately recognised and the clientele bought him drink after drink. The gladiator soon forgot his argument with his friend as the local wine started to make him feel very happy. That was until a rowdy customer started to touch another patron inappropriately. The honourable side of James had to step in and soon a brawl was in full force. James was at the heart of it, and enjoyed himself immensely, as the others thought they could beat a seasoned gladiator.

Pompeii didn't have a regular police force so there was no one to break up the brawl. Too many of the crowd had recognised him and thought they could take him on. James was enjoying the fight too much; if someone took a swing at him he made sure he swung back.

Finally the fighting stopped. James realised no one was fighting him. He seemed to come out of a daze as the tavern went quiet. The fight seemed to have been in a strange haze of anger; but the overturned tables and chairs were testament to the brawl that had ensued. The gladiator also realised the tavern was emptying but he was still surrounded by a group of men. They were pointing swords at his direction and James knew they were hired by the tavern's owner to stop the inn being trashed by rowdy revellers. James had to stifle a giggle as he acknowledged to himself that they hadn't done a very good job judging by the state of the place.

"You need to pay for the damages," the tavern owner said finally coming out from behind the bar.

"I didn't start this," James defended.

"You threw the first punch," the tavern owner stated adamantly.

"I was defending a woman."

"How noble," the tavern owner replied sarcastically "but you still owe me for the damages. I know you must be rich, being a successful gladiator and all. All those fights you won you must have many sesterces; you can afford a few denarii to pay for my bar."

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," James placated looking at the door and wondering if he could make it.

"Take him," the owner said and the men closed in.

James was about to fight his way out when he felt the points of their swords dig into ribs and he knew he was seriously outnumbered.

James resigned to the fact that he was going to have to pay for the damages to the bar, so much for chivalry. Suddenly James thought of Blair who would be worried when he didn't return after their argument. James would apologise to his friend after he got out of this mess.

The men took him downstairs to the cellar and locked him in.

"Let me out!" he banged on the cellar's door.

"Be quiet in there. Perhaps by morning you'll be more inclined to pay me what you owe me for my bar."

"Alright, I'll…" but the outer door banged shut and the owner was gone.

James patrolled round the cellar, even though it was dark with no candle or lantern, he found his eyesight kicked in and he could see perfectly well in the gloom. He didn't know how he did it he just found his eyesight compensated naturally in the darkness. He couldn't find another way out and he resigned himself that he would have to wait for the tavern owner to come back. What an end to the day. James sat down on the floor his back against the cold cellar wall, all round him was quiet. Except…he could hear something in the distance. He looked round him and realised the sound was coming from below him. He lay down on the floor, his ear to the stone floor. The ground was stirring again beneath Pompeii. James had a feeling something bad was going to happen and soon.

 **24** **th** **August AD79**

Blair was up early, he was worried about James. He hadn't returned the night before. He told himself he had found some female company and had spent the night with her. But Blair still felt hurt that he hadn't come back to the barracks. It wasn't often they fought and Blair wanted to apologise to his friend, it wasn't up to him to judge what James did.

The morning wore on and Blair noticed what looked like black smoke rising from above Vesuvius' summit. He didn't know what it was but it couldn't be good. He remembered what James had said about seeing shimmering above the mountain. Blair mentioned the smoke to Simon but he and everyone else paid it no mind. Vesuvius was nearly two leagues away from Pompeii so it didn't affect them. The smoke didn't last long and was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Blair was more concerned for his friend, who still hadn't returned, than the anomalous black smoke.

Blair spoke to Henry and Rafe, two other gladiators who were friends with James. They didn't know where James was either but that they had seen him leave the barracks the previous evening in a huff. Blair decided he needed to search for his friend; he had a gut feeling that he needed his help.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

James was pacing the cellar like a caged animal. He had spent an uncomfortable night on the floor. The sun had been up for hours and yet there was no sign of the tavern owner coming back to unlock the door and let him out. James banged on the door but there didn't seem to be anyone around; at least no one answered. James was getting angrier by the minute. If the tavern owner didn't turn up soon he was going to tear the man to shreds with his bare hands. James helped himself to a bottle of wine. It was a good vintage. Even though he had a headache from imbibing too much the day before he was thirsty and he needed to drink something. Luckily his stomach felt a bit queasy so he wasn't hungry. He wasn't sure the wine was going to stay down as he had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach; but he didn't think it was from the hangover. James could smell something on the air, something unpleasant. He wasn't sure what it was that was causing his unease. James was cursing himself for leaving the way he did and not tell anyone where he was going.

The rumbling in the ground wasn't getting any better either, in fact it was increasing in volume all the time.

"Let me out!" James screamed and banged on the door again. He had to get out; every fibre of his being was telling him to get out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Just after 1pm a loud roar pierced the air. All the citizens of Pompeii looked to the north and saw a large black cloud rise into the air above the summit of Vesuvius. The black cloud rose higher into the air and began to spread outwards. At the same time the ground beneath their feet began to move and buildings began to shake and sway.

Suddenly the citizens of Pompeii felt fear and started to scream as they didn't know what was going on but realising something bad was happening.

Blair glanced at the mountain, like everyone else was; and he realised what Vesuvius was. He had read about such mountains in scrolls. During his training as a doctor he had had access to a vast papyrus library and he had read everything he could. One of the scrolls had described a fire mountain called a 'volcano' that erupted periodically and spewed burning material and clouds of ash. Vesuvius was a volcano and it was erupting. The signs had been there but only now was Blair piecing it together. He knew they had to leave Pompeii and get as far away from the volcano whilst it was erupting as they could. Blair knew he had to find James and fast.

Suddenly round Blair there were particles in the air and it seemed like it had begun to rain only this rain was black. Ash had started to fall on the city. Blair had been searching all morning for his friend, even going back to the barracks on occasion to see if the gladiator had returned but no one had seen James.

The buildings began to rattle again and people started to scream.

Blair glanced over at the volcano and saw the dark cloud rising higher and higher into the sky. Larger chunks of volcanic debris began to fall round him as Blair sheltered in a doorway for a moment as he decided what to do.

From his cellar location James had a small grated window to look through to the outside. It was at ground level so he could only see the feet of people if they passed by. He heard the mountain roar and then felt the room shake. He had been banging on the door all morning but so far no one had come to let him out. James looked through the small window aperture and watched as what looked like black rain started to fall and then larger pieces of debris. It looked like the world was coming to an end. All he could think of was Blair, Simon and his friends at the barracks who had no idea where he was.

James sniffed there was something pungent in the air. The wind was blowing towards Pompeii and bringing gases from the eruption with it, sulphur dioxide was spewing from the volcano and being carried on the wind to the city.

James heard distant screaming as the room shook again. He had to find a way to get out of the cellar. He tried to pry out the grate but the metal rods had been cemented in too tight. He tried to bang on the door and then try to break open the door, but the wood was too thick. James frantically looked round the cellar for anything that he could use to improvise an escape. All the while he was thinking of Blair and hoping his young friend was alright. If anyone knew what was going on it would be the young medic.

Then he heard people going by and shouted at them for help through the small grate but people were in too much of a panic to listen or stop. James banged on the door once again for the owner but no one came. James was beginning to think that the owner had forgotten he was locked in his cellar and had left him to die.

As James glanced out the small grate and saw the ash was starting to settle on the ground. James willed himself to stay calm as he grasped the seriousness of his situation. He began to think that maybe he was going to die alone in the cellar and no one would ever find his body.

Blair continued to search Pompeii for his friend; he wouldn't give up on him. James would have returned to the barracks by now if he had been able to. Blair bound a scarf round his nose and mouth as the ash continued to fall. People passed him in a panic with some belongings whatever they could gather in a hurry.

Blair tried to stop some of them and ask them if they had seen James. He was a well known face in Pompeii; surely someone had to have seen him.

One man, his eyes wild with fear, pushed Blair really hard out of his way and the young man fell. He hit his head hard on the edge of a building's wall, Blair fell to the floor dazed and confused. He tried to fight the threatening unconsciousness but it consumed him and the darkness swept him away.

When Blair woke he was confused. Everything was black but he was aware of movement and he realised that the ground was shaking beneath him. He was covered in a layer of black ash and pumice. Gingerly Blair sat up, the world spun and the doctor took a few steadying breaths to try to ease the nausea. He reached up and touched the back of his head. He felt something sticky on his fingers and reasoned it was blood. When he looked at his fingers they looked more black than red. It took a few confused moments to realise what was happening. A nearby scream brought back the facts in a sharp jolt.

James.

Blair had to find James. Should he go back to the barracks or continue to search Pompeii? There was a third option to evacuate and leave Pompeii but he didn't want to do so without his friend.

 _"Where are you, James?"_ Blair thought in desperation.

Blair tried to stand up but he sank back to the ash covered street, his head was throbbing and everything was moving. Dizziness made him grasp the wall of the building behind him to steady himself.

Blair forced himself to his feet and hung onto the wall. His head was pounding but once the world has stopped spinning he took a determined step forward. The ash was coming down thickly now and he was hit every few minutes by chunks of pumice.

A man and a woman appeared they were walking quickly together arm in arm towards Blair. Blair raised his arm to indicate to them to stop.

"Hello, can you help me? I'm looking…" but the couple walked past without a backwards glance.

Blair lowered his head and kept on walking, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

"James!" he called and then coughed on the acrid air.

More tremors struck and Blair could hear thuds as pieces of masonry fell off buildings and slates fell off roofs.

Blair didn't know what time it was, time had no meaning. It had to be afternoon and yet there was no sun. The sun was obscured behind dark, impenetrable dark clouds that continued to be spewed from the volcano.

Now Blair was starting to wade through the ash as its depth crept higher as the volcano continued to erupt. Tonnes and tonnes of ash had now fallen on Pompeii and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

"James! James!" Blair shouted as loudly as he could.

Blair had no ideas where he was in Pompeii. He had gotten turned around a long time ago. Blair was beginning to think it was hopeless. He hadn't seen anyone for some time. There was an eerie silence with hardly a sound in any direction; no people and no dogs barking, nothing.

Blair felt exhausted and he was about ready to give up and lie down in the ash and just go to sleep.

Blair started he thought he had heard something, he wondered if his head wound was playing tricks on him. He listened again but there was nothing but silence. Then he heard it again, he wasn't sure what it was but he moved towards the sound.

"James!"

Then Blair heard his name returned and he knew it was his friend. His heart soared with hope.

"Keep talking, James, where are you?"

"…ov…Bla…" the voice was swallowed up by the falling volcanic debris.

Blair moved as fast as he could to the source of that sound. He turned a corner and felt along the wall calling James' name as he went. Then something grabbed his leg.

"Down here, Blair," came James' muffled voice.

Blair bent down in the near darkness and felt with his hands, and then James grasped his hand.

"Blair, I'm glad to see you."

"James, where are you?"

"I'm trapped in the cellar of the tavern. I can't get out. The door's locked."

"I'll get you out," Blair replied determinedly.

Suddenly a piece of roof tile crashed onto the ground a short distance from Blair. It was absorbed by the ash and disappeared.

"Be careful, Blair, but hurry!"

"I will, hold on."

Blair felt along the wall, he tripped a few times on items buried in the ash. Blair didn't stop to think what they could be.

Blair felt his way along the wall and rounded the corner to the tavern's entrance. The ash was piled up onto the closed door but luckily the door opened inwards. The door was unlocked; the owner had obviously left in a hurry.

Inside was gloomy, Blair could hardly see a thing but it was nice to get out of the falling ash. He felt his way to the bar and found a candle. He managed to light it and looked for the cellar door. He called James again, even though his strength threatened to desert him. Blair heard knocking and thought at first it was in his head, it was pounding so much, but he realised it was James and he followed the sound to a set of stairs going down. Blair tried to rush but his legs felt like jelly, he didn't think he was going to make it but he knew he had to. Darkness threatened to consume him but he inched his way down the stairs to the door and to his relief he found the key was still in the lock. He unlocked the door and pushed it inwards.

Then he was falling into the room and the gladiator was catching him. The candle fell from his hand and extinguished plunging the cellar into darkness.

"Found you," Blair said as he realised James had caught him so he could let the darkness finally consume him.

James held his friend close and pulled down the scarf that was covering his nose and mouth. Ash clung to Blair's clothes and hair. The gladiator was alarmed at first when he couldn't wake him. His sensitive nose detected the smell of blood and he soon found the head wound. Blair was still breathing, but with events outside James knew his priority was to get out of Pompeii.

James carried Blair back up to the bar area. The tavern was still in disarray from the previous night's brawl. It didn't look like the owner had been back since leaving James in the cellar. If not for Blair James wasn't sure when he would have gotten out of that dark place.

James laid his friend on a table as he checked outside. From his tiny window in the cellar he hadn't had a very good vantage point but when he looked outside. It was worse than he thought. It looked like a living nightmare. The city was being covered by debris from the volcano. There was already a thick blanket of blackness lying on the city which was knee high in parts. The sky was black; barely any light was getting through. James knew he wouldn't have trouble seeing. Something was happening to his senses, he didn't know exactly what, but he knew they would help him now when he most needed them. James thought about the dreams that he had been having, they were very much like the scene that confronted him now. The sky came down to him and enveloped him in his dream and it looked like the sky was doing that now.

Finding a towel behind the bar James wet it and tied it round his face. He wet the scarf Blair had been wearing and retied it around his friend's face. The young man didn't stir, James did a quick check and found Blair's breathing was strong and steady.

James hoisted the unconscious man onto his shoulders. When his weight was distributed evenly, James walked to the door. He didn't pause just moved out into that hellish scene.

James thought as he trudged through the ash lined streets of what to do, his first priority he knew was to leave Pompeii. Getting out of Pompeii should be relatively easy, even though the city was walled, there were numerous gates that encircled the city. The nearest gate to the Gladiatorial Barracks was the Stabia Gate and that was very close. As long as that gate was still viable they could leave the city. But then what? Pompeii had a port on the Stabia River but there might not be any boats left, or even if the river was still negotiable. The coast wasn't far from Pompeii but they still needed a boat. The Gladiatorial Barracks was their first port of call in case Simon was still there sheltering from this cataclysm. James would hope to be able to persuade him and any other gladiators to come with him. He now knew what his nightmare dreams meant. If he didn't leave Pompeii he would die.

So James continued to trudge through the lapilli, ash and pumice. It continued to fall as he moved forward. He could feel it settling on him and his unconscious friend. It found its way inside his tunic and he could feel its abrasive surface as it rubbed his skin as he moved.

James heard a loud sound behind him. Something creaked and then a roof collapsed. James didn't stop he continued forward with determination.

James heard lightning crackling in the air and booms of thunder in the distance. The mountain was letting them know that they were nothing but mere insects in her killing jar.

James saw mounds in the ash and avoided them, he knew what they were, people who had been unable to escape.

Lightning lit up the darkness briefly as James reached the Gladiatorial Barracks and was pleased to find that it looked intact. Piles of ash were heaped on the flat roofs and James was sure the training yard inside was already feet deep in this relentless black debris falling from the sky.

The front door was unlocked, ash had piled up about a foot up the door and as he opened the door the ash fell into the building. James shut the door behind him, glad to shut out the falling volcanic debris. The entry hallway was in darkness and everything was still and deathly quiet. James realised he could hear something deeper in the complex of the building. He followed the sound to the north eastern side of the building and came to a door where there was a faint glow beneath. James opened the door and moved into the room. It was the mess and sat at one of the tables were Simon, Rafe and H. They were drinking judging by the mugs and jugs on the table.

"James!" Simon exclaimed standing up. "Where have you been?"

"Long story," James replied and moved over to the nearest table where he unloaded Blair and laid him down gently. Blair was still unconscious but he was still breathing.

James shook the ash that clung to his clothing and black snowflakes fluttered to the floor.

"What happened to Blair?" Rafe asked.

"I don't know but he's got a head wound," James replied worried about the length of time Blair was remaining unconscious.

"What's going on outside?" H asked.

"Nothing good," James replied looking for some fresh water for himself and to bathe Blair's wound.

"We thought we'd ride it out here," Simon replied. "It's safe here."

"No where in Pompeii's safe, Simon," James replied. "We need to evacuate the city as soon as we can. I only came back here to get a few supplies and we're close to one of the city's gates here."

"Leave but where can we go?" Rafe asked.

"The river maybe," H replied "and get a boat."

"Judging by all this debris falling from the sky I think the river might be impassable by now," James replied. "We need to head for the sea, hopefully find a boat and sail as far from Pompeii as we can or if not follow the coast. Time is of the essence, every second matters. We need to move quickly."

"There might be a boat," Simon said thoughtfully. "There's a friend of mine who lives a short distance up the coast he has a small boat moored in a small cove. He's in Rome for the summer so I know it should be there."

"I think that's our best chance," James replied. "If it's not there we can continue up the coast, find somewhere to ride it out. Rafe, H, gather some provisions and blankets; just what we can carry comfortably."

Rafe and H nodded, they lit two lanterns and then disappeared from the mess. James turned his attention to his unconscious friend. He bathed the head wound, it had stopped bleeding and the blood had dried around the cut. It didn't look too deep but it did need a couple of stitches.

"Simon, can you go to Blair's room and get some of the twine and a needle he uses to sew up wounds. Are there any gladiators still left here?"

"I don't know no one has been to the mess since we've been here."

"If you see anyone tell them to leave Pompeii as soon as they can or they'll die here."

"Do you think it's as bad as that?"

James nodded he was thinking about his dream and how the sky had come down to him and the ground beneath his feet shook. It was all coming true. In his dream he felt that death was only a heartbeat away. It was not his death in the arena he should have feared but this malevolent event that was being unleashed. If he didn't heed what his dream had told him they would all most certainly die.

"If we stay here, we'll die I know this for a fact."

Simon's face was grave as he tried to comprehend what his friend was telling him.

"You've got good instincts, James, you always have had," Simon stated.

So far Simon had felt safe inside the barracks but for how long? They had to leave and if anyone was going to get them out of the city alive it would be James. Simon left the room then and James was alone with Blair. He took a few moments to remove the black ash clinging to Blair's hair, minding the wound so as not to start it bleeding again.

James bathed Blair's head wound and then sewed up the cut when Simon returned with the materials he needed. Blair began to awaken soon after and James was glad he had finished his ministrations before his friend woke up.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"Easy, Blair," James said gently.

Blair's eyes moved beneath his eyelids to the sound of James voice.

"What happened?" Blair asked as he tried to open his eyes.

"You saved my life," James replied. "Do you remember?"

Blair's eyes finally opened and he was piecing together fragmented thoughts; he had been searching for his friend when someone pushed him and he hit his head. Blair vaguely remembered finding his friend and letting him out of the cellar he had been locked in. Only determination had kept him conscious to that point.

Blair reached up and touched the wound and was amazed to feel the stitches.

"You did this?" Blair asked.

"I did, sorry it's not as neat as you could do it and it might leave a scar."

"You did well, James, thanks. What time is it? What's happening outside? Is the volcano still erupting? What are we?..."

"Whoa there, one question at a time."

"Sorry," Blair replied, he tried to lift his head up but the room began to swim.

"It's the middle of the afternoon but it's as black as night outside. What's a volcano?" It was James' turn to ask a question.

"That's what Vesuvius is, a volcano. I've read about them. It's a mountain that erupts and omits lava and other things into the air. That's what's happening now it's erupting. That's what the ash that's falling is, small bits of lava that's been thrown into the air, it cools and falls as ash. But the volcano has other ways of…sorry, I'm lecturing."

James smiled fondly.

"You said it's as black as night outside but it's the middle of the afternoon," and James nodded gravely. "That's very bad. We're nearly two leagues away from Vesuvius and if the volcanic debris is reaching us then it's a major eruption. We need to leave Pompeii, like now."

"Way ahead of you there, Blair, we're just getting a few provisions and then we're leaving."

Blair tried to rise again but as soon as he lifted his head the room began to swim and he felt nauseous. He was wondering if he had a slight concussion.

"I won't be able to make it," Blair said. "I'll only slow you down."

"I'm not leaving you behind and that's final!" James replied firmly.

"But, James, I don't think I can walk."

"And that's final, Blair! I'll carry you. We should be leaving soon. Rest now it's going to be rough. Do you think you can manage some water?"

Blair nodded and James poured him some water into a cup. He helped Blair have a few sips.

"Thanks, James," Blair said as he gratefully sank back onto the makeshift bed and then reached and grasped his friend's hand. Blair might sound brave but he didn't relish the thought of being left alone, pretty much in the dark, to the mercy of Vesuvius. James reinforced his grip on his friend's hand with his other hand.

"Have you got any opium or henbane in your medicinal stores, I thought it might help you when we leave."

"So you know some medicinal herbs," Blair replied impressed.

"I was a medic once."

"Where?"

"In the Legion."

"I didn't know you were in the Legion," the doctor replied astonished, there was so much about his gladiator friend's former life that he didn't know about.

"It was a long time ago, in another life, which is best left in the past," James said with sadness.

"I don't need anything for my head, I'm fine really," the doctor replied stoically.

"But your head must be hurting."

"I don't actually like taking any medications myself if I don't need to," the doctor admonished.

"But you're a doctor," James replied incredulously shaking his head.

Then James whipped his head around at something only he heard; and then there was a loud crash in the barracks that Blair clearly heard as well. Blair started to rise.

"Stay there, Blair," James ordered as he rushed to the door. "I'll be back soon."

And James burst from the room.

"James!" Blair called. Hs friend hadn't taken a light with him but the doctor knew he didn't need one, somehow he could see perfectly well in the dark. Blair mused about that for a few moment but he could feel sleep claiming him, he tried to stay awake but he soon fell asleep again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

James rushed through the dark corridors of the barracks. He could hear shouts and voices ahead. He soon found what the problem was. Part of the roof had collapsed probably from the weight of ash that had been falling for hours and settling on top of it. That meant the whole of the complex was on borrowed time and could collapse on them at any moment. They needed to get out as quickly as they could. He entered the room to find Simon digging at the ash trying to clear it from a section of the room. H was beside him as more ash fell into the room from the exposed roof. It seems endless as the black snowflakes fluttered into the room.

"Simon, H, what's going on?" James asked as he joined them.

"The roof collapsed on top of Rafe," H replied in an urgent voice.

There were bits of splintered wood and roof tile everywhere. A large mound filled half the room, Rafe was under that mound.

James was frantically thinking how long it could take to dig Rafe out, if they could. Could they afford the time when their situation was so precarious? If Rafe was alive and they dug him out, would they then all die because of the time they had lost escaping the city by doing this? Blair was counting on him to get them all out of Pompeii alive.

James concentrated on the debris; he disregarded his two friends and listened for Rafe, for any sign that he was alive. Then he heard it, a sound from within the debris and he realised it was Rafe's heartbeat. He was alive. The gladiator knew then that he couldn't leave his friend under that rubble. James knew he didn't want to sacrifice even one life to Vesuvius.

James, Simon and H dug with their bare hands, moving aside the ash, wood and roof tiles. They had to stop a few times to allow the debris to settle so as not to collapse more rubble on their friend but slowly they began to make headway.

"Help!" came a frantic cry from beneath the rubble; the others didn't hear it but James did.

"Stop," he told the others.

Simon and H stared at him but stopped their digging.

"Rafe!" James exclaimed "I can hear him, keep digging!"

They kept moving the debris and rubble bit by bit as ash continued to fall into the roofless room. It didn't look like Vesuvius was ever going to stop 'erupting' as Blair had called it.

James wasn't sure what time it was but it felt like they had been moving debris for hours. They had had to move aside a lot of ash that had fallen into the room before they had even got to any of the fallen roof material. But finally they reached Rafe, they managed to move enough debris aside that he was able to wriggle out unaided.

They quickly left the destroyed room and entered the main corridor that ran round the inside of the square complex.

James quickly assessed that Rafe was unharmed from his ordeal.

"Are you all right?" H asked and then hugged his fellow gladiator.

Rafe looked a little embarrassed to be hugged so openly. Rafe shook his head but there were tears on his face.

"I thought…I was surely dead," he managed to say emotion clearly evident in his voice.

For a moment James felt guilty as he had considered leaving him to his fate beneath the fallen roof. He was just glad that they had been able to reach him in time; he just hoped the time it had taken to free Rafe didn't mean all their deaths. Time was a relative statement at the moment as James knew that it was running out for all of them.

James ears heard the sound of other roofs giving way in Pompeii, the creaking sound of the supports giving way was unmistakeable. James knew they had to leave now.

"Gather what things you want to take with us, we leave in 5 minutes," James didn't wait for them to answer he was rushing back to the mess; he had to collect Blair and escape before the Gladiatorial Barracks became their tomb.

James was glad to find that the corridor back to the mess was still clear. James was relieved to see Blair where he had left him; he was still asleep on the makeshift bed. There was now no time to make him a potion to ease his transport. It was going to be rough on the young medic.

Simon followed behind James with blankets he had collected earlier before the drama with Rafe had unfolded.

"James," came a small voice as the gladiator wrapped his friend in a blanket. "What's happening?"

"Shh, Blair, it's alright you try to sleep," and the young man was asleep again in seconds.

As gently as he could James picked Blair up and hoisted him across his shoulders, Blair stirred but didn't wake. Simon and James quickly walked to the front door where Rafe and H were waiting for them.

"This is what we're going to do," James told them. "The Stabia Gate isn't far, we make for that, it's the quickest route out of Pompeii, and then we head for the coast and hopefully the boat that Simon knows about. We have to keep moving, stay close and stay together. This isn't going to be easy but if we stay together we'll be alright."

The other nodded, though James could tell they were scared.

Rafe opened the front door to a wall of total blackness. Since they had been in the barracks enough ash had fallen that the level was now above the height of the door.

James was thinking if they couldn't get out here, they might have to climb out of a second storey window. It was all precious time they would be losing. Rafe and H dug at the accumulated ash with their bare hands, and soon the ash covered the hallway of the once magnificent entrance way of the Gladiatorial Barracks. Soon they had enough cleared that they could climb out. James struggled with his extra burden but he managed it, determination more than anything keeping him going.

Once outside James looked around as his eyes automatically compensated for the lack of light.

From his position on top of the dense layer of ash James glanced about him. It was a scene from nightmares. Pompeii was unrecognisable as the city that was their home. He heard his friends gasp when they joined him and saw the scene for themselves. Everywhere was covered in blackness as the ash continued to fall all around them and all over the city and beyond.

"I thought it would be bad," Simon stated, with Rafe and Henry they had ridden out the eruption so far from the safety of the barracks.

"We need to leave," James said as he heard another building creak from the weight of ash on its roof. The others recovered from their shocked stupors, determined to escape from this nightmare. "We must stay together."

James stepped forward and the ash moved under his feet causing his feet to sink. He had to counteract Blair's weight over his shoulders to stop from falling into the ash. It was hard going, each step took more and more effort but James was determined to get Blair out of Pompeii.

It seems like hours before they reached the Stabia Gate. The gate itself was closed; ash piled up high either side of it. Instead of using the door they were able to climb over the top and over the wall that encircled Pompeii.

They were all breathing hard by this point; the exertion had already cost them time and energy.

"I need to rest a moment," Rafe said.

"Me too," H confessed.

"Okay, but just for a minute," James replied. James was just as tired but he feared if he stopped for long he wouldn't be able to move again.

"Do you want me to carry Blair?" Simon asked.

"No, I got him!" James replied immediately, he didn't want anyone else carrying his charge, Blair was his responsibility. "Sorry, Simon, I didn't mean to snap."

"That's okay," Simon replied.

Then James heard something, he wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in the distance. It was getting closer and it was moving very fast. A cold sweat broke out all over his body and a feeling of dread overwhelmed him. Something was very wrong.

"We have to get out of here," he said and started to move away, half stumbling in the accumulating ash in his haste.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked alarmed as he followed behind his friend.

But James didn't answer he was concentrating on staying upright and moving.

Behind them, and unknown to them, the column of ash and debris that was constantly being issued from Vesuvius had begun to falter. It collapsed back in on itself which caused the ash cloud to billow down the side of the mountain towards Herculaneum, another town to the north west of Pompeii, and also Pompeii. The pyroclastic flow raced over the ground, an incandescent cloud of ash and volcanic debris. It flowed faster than a person could run; its touch was instant death. It consumed Herculaneum and killed everyone who was still alive within the city instantly. It continued its path of death and destruction towards Pompeii but its power diminished before it reached the city's walls and it dissipated. Pompeii was spared its onslaught; the city's sheltering inhabitants spared its deathly touch.

James has instinctively sensed the pyroclastic flows approach; as his sense of survival had naturally increased his abilities.

They trudged over the ash covered ground hoping each step took them that bit closer to safety. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to move as a strong earthquake shook the area. A second pyroclastic flow surged down the slopes of the volcano, it flowed over the already dead city of Herculaneum before continuing on towards Pompeii but it still wasn't quite strong enough to reach the walled city.

"James, what is it?" Simon asked as he saw his friend look over his shoulder toward the beleaguered city.

"It was…I…sensed we were in danger," James tried to explain but the danger had passed as the pyroclastic flow lost momentum and began to dissipate.

"Really, just look around us," H added.

"No something more," James added. "It's gone now. We need to keep moving. Which way to the boat, Simon?"

"This way, it shouldn't be far now."

The sun had begun to rise to begin the dawn of a new day, but the ash-clogged air hid the dawn and it still looked as dark as night. James sensed the slight change in lightness but not enough to denote that it was now the 25th August.

The group stopped when they reached the coast, from here they could only go north west or south east. With the ash continuing to fall all around them Simon led the way. They reached the cove but couldn't see the boat.

"The boat's not here," Simon said disappointed. "I brought you here for nothing," he added defeated.

Rafe sank to his knees exhausted. James knew it was hopeless. Blair was still asleep and he knew he couldn't carry him much further. Walking through the ash was like walking through treacle. They would have to dig in and try to find some shelter and wait the eruption out – and hope they lived through it.

"What's that?" H said and everyone turned to look at him and saw he was pointing at something out at sea. They all followed his gaze and James' eyesight immediately zoomed in. It was a boat. The boat had broken loose and was drifting with the current. It looked about forty feet from the shore, a good swim, especially as they were already tired but it was their only hope.

"We need to swim to the boat," James said immediately lowering Blair and laying him on the ground.

Blair stirred. "Jim?"

"It's okay, Blair, we're nearly there."

"That's a good swim, James, and I'm not the most proficient of swimmers," Simon confessed.

"You can make it, Simon," James said firmly. "I'm not leaving you behind and that's our only way of escape."

"Rafe and I are good swimmers," H added. "We'll help Simon."

"Good," James said. "Carry only what you can, leave the rest."

Within minutes they were wading into the water. James carried Blair and gently lowered him into the cold water. Blair was confused at the sudden coldness but he was reassured by James' calming reassurances. When he was sure that Rafe, H and Simon were swimming towards the boat James followed them. Supporting Blair's head just above the surface of the water with his right hand he used his left to swim. It was slow progress but slowly James made headway and closed the distance on the vessel.

James could hear that the others had made it to the vessel and were making it ready for sailing. James could feel the strength ebbing from his limbs, he couldn't see where the boat was in the darkness and he didn't dare stop swimming to look.

"You're almost there, James," Simon shouted suddenly in the darkness. "Another ten feet and you're here."

This spurred the gladiator on and using the last of his strength, and some reserve he conjured up from somewhere, he closed the last bit of distance between them and the boat. Finally hands were grasping him and Blair and hauling them both up and onto the deck.

"Permission to come aboard," James said between gasps for breath and making the others smile.

"Granted gladly," Simon replied.

"Get Blair below," James said to Rafe and H, James didn't have the strength to move at that moment.

Simon was already deploying the sail and the small boat began to move. The wind was blowing to the south east and they began to move away from the coastline.

Slowly James began to recover his strength. Once Blair was settled below deck, Rafe handed James a carafe of water. James took a mouthful and then spat it out over the side, his mouth tasted of ash. Once his mouth felt clear of the ash James took a good drink. He looked back at Pompeii, not that he could see the city anymore, it was completely submerged in blackness from the falling ash. Vesuvius' summit was hidden beneath a huge roiling cloud of blackness. There were brief flashes of fulgent lightning amongst the black clouds. The ash cloud covered the sky above them but it wasn't as dense as it was near to the volcano.

It was a scene of nightmares. James didn't think he would ever get the scene from his memory. He would have nightmares about this day for the rest of his life.

James focused his eyesight on Pompeii there was not much left and he could see sporadic fires raging within the city. It was starting to visibly lighten around them as they sailed beyond the range of the ash cloud; the sun was starting to filter through.

Another sailing boat was just behind them sailing on the wind, desperately trying to escape the terrifying scene behind them. James was glad more people had managed to escape the cataclysm. James was beginning to think it was finally over and they were safe.

Then movement caught James' eyes and he saw a surge of black move down the slope of the mountain and race over the land. It seems to envelop the remnants of Pompeii in moments and then continued on towards the coast. James watched with horror as it reached the coastline and then continued on over the surface of the water. It raced towards them with frightening speed. James didn't know what it was but he knew it was something to be feared. Nothing good came from that mountain.

The cloud was gaining on them. All too quickly it reached the boat behind them and enveloped it. The people on the boat screamed briefly and then went silent.

There was only a short expanse of water between them and the surge of cloud now. They should abandon ship to the relative safety of the water but there wasn't time to get Blair from below decks. James realised they had finally run out of time. Vesuvius was going to claim them. They had managed to escape Pompeii but they hadn't moved far enough away from Vesuvius' grip, now she was going to exact her revenge.

James, Simon, Rafe and H watched the roiling cloud come closer to their boat. As a gladiator James faced death every time he competed in the arena, he always tried to prepare himself to meet his death with honour should it be so deemed. Now he did the same, he stood on the deck and watched the cloud approach prepared to meet his death honourably.

"We who are about to die salute you," James whispered his gladiator oath to the grey mass as it raced toward them.

The surge was twenty feet from the back of the boat and then it stopped moving forward, the grey cloud's surface still roiled but its forward momentum ceased. After a few moments it began to dissipate and the little sailing boat continued to move forward and started to put some distance between them and the cloud.

They were safe.

The boat continued to sail away from Pompeii and their former lives. Now the volcano couldn't touch them.

They were free.

When he was sure they were safe from Vesuvius' reach, James moved below deck to check on his friend and make sure he was okay.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Epilogue

Blair heard James' voice but it was distant. He was calling his name but the doctor was too tired, he was comfortable and warm and he just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. But James' voice was persistent so Blair opened his eyes.

"Well hello, Blair, nice of you to join us," James said not a little flippantly.

"What?" Blair asked but his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Here drink this," James said and put a cup to Blair's lips. The young man drank gratefully, not realising how dry his mouth felt until the cool water pervaded his mouth and he was swallowing gratefully.

"What happened?" Blair asked looking round at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a small room, a room he didn't recognise. The room was also moving beneath him. It was a little unnerving and added to the doctor's confusion.

"That's a long story," Rafe said.

"Where are we? I don't…" Blair sounded agitated as he tried to remember.

"I'll explain it all to you," James replied. "For the moment all you need to know is that you're going to be okay and we're all safe."

 _Safe_. Blair wasn't sure what James meant by that. Then Blair remembered the darkness, Pompeii was in darkness, they were in danger.

"Vesuvius," Blair stated "is a volcano, she erupted."

"That's right," James explained. "What do you remember?"

"I was looking for you, you were in a cellar."

"That's right, you saved my life. You let me out."

"Why were you in that cellar?"

"Misunderstanding, but that doesn't matter now."

"Where are we now?"

"We had to flee Pompeii; we're on a boat and sailing south."

James could see the wheels turning in Blair's head. "We can't leave Pompeii. We need to go back. Pompeii is our home."

"There is no Pompeii anymore, the city's gone."

"What do you mean the city's gone? How could it be gone? James, you're not making sense."

"You told me Vesuvius is a volcano, well Vesuvius erupted big time and buried Pompeii completely in ash. We only just escaped in time ourselves."

James thought of the boat that was behind them and the cloud that killed them which had nearly been their fate as well.

"What about the people?"

"Mostly dead I would say; the ones that couldn't or didn't escape are buried in their homes."

Blair was thinking about that, thousands of people lived in Pompeii. Blair thought about Ennius the little boy they had rescued from the hole he had fallen into and his grateful mother Caelina. What had happened to them? Had Ennius survived one disaster only to die at the hands of another one? Blair didn't think he would ever know. He just hoped Ennius and his mother had survived somehow.

"I can't believe I missed the eruption," Blair sounded upset which made James smile fondly at his friend. Only Blair could feel aggrieved at missing something as unpleasant as the eruption but James knew the scientist in Blair would be kicking himself for being unconscious throughout it.

"Be glad you were it's not something I want to go through ever again," Rafe added.

Blair looked at Rafe and then back at James, he could see the haunted look in both men's faces and knew they had gone through a horrendous ordeal. Blair was beginning to think that maybe he had been fortunate to not have witnessed what had happened in that city.

Blair remembered the ash falling as he frantically searched for his friend.

"What about Simon and H?"

"On deck sailing the boat," Rafe replied, "And I'd better go help them. I'm glad you're awake, Blair," Rafe added as he left and made his way up on deck.

"What happens now?" Blair asked.

"We find a new home, somewhere peaceful with no erupting mountains."

"But we're all slaves, we're owned by…"

"All our masters are dead, buried by Vesuvius. We only escaped by luck and not a little determination on our parts. I saw things I can't comprehend; the mountain unleashed such vengeance no one in Pompeii who remained could have survived. We're free, Blair. We all deserve a gentile way of life to recover from our ordeal. You nearly died. I don't know how you survived; I had to carry you out of Pompeii over my shoulders. A lesser man would have died on the journey but not you, my friend."

"I'm glad you saved me," Blair responded gratefully. "But where can we go?"

"We'll let the boat decide, we'll go with the flow as it were, and see where we end up."

Blair nodded it was as good a plan as any.

"Simon told me that he told you about my wife and child," James began grimly.

"I'm sorry I pried, I just needed to understand why you were a gladiator. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," James finally said. "I thought you were going to die like they did," James didn't say who they were but Blair instinctively knew he was talking about his late wife and child.

"But I didn't I'm still here," Blair replied.

James harrow-filled eyes locked on Blair's.

"I never cried for them you know, I hid in a haze of alcohol the first few weeks, then I started to fight. I haven't stopped fighting since."

"It's okay to mourn them," Blair replied sympathetically.

James immediately put a wall up to hold the grief at bay; he had too many years of practice of holding the grief inside. He knew if he grieved for them he would have to let them go.

"Let go," Blair said simply "I'll catch you."

The young medic held out his arms and James' resolve crumbled. Blair embraced his friend as he wept for all that he had lost.

Finally James' tears stopped. "Thank you, Blair, I finally realise how much hurt and anger I've been keeping inside of me all these years; and guilt for living when they couldn't." James thought about the volcano and what it had unleashed on Pompeii and the hundreds, probably thousands who had died that fateful day. "No more guilt and no more living in the past, they're gone, I can finally accept that and move on. It's time to let them go and heal; we need to live for the now and the future."

Blair was thinking about Pompeii and all the people who had lived within the city's walls. How many had perished? Blair almost felt overwhelmed by the thought.

"You okay, Blair?"

Blair was silent for a few moments gathering his thoughts. "Yeah, I will be," he replied quietly.

Blair turned his attention back to his friend remembering all that he had seen him do recently.

"James, you're special."

"Me, I don't think so."

"You are, James, your senses are better than anyone's I've ever met. Would you be willing to let me study you?"

"I don't think I like the sound of that," James confessed.

"Nothing invasive just a few tests here and there to see what you can do. I want to document it all in case there's anyone else like you out there. It's for the benefit of science."

"I'm just an ex-gladiator."

"No you're more than that, you're my friend."

"It's about friendship then," James replied thoughtfully.

Blair nodded, a large smile forming on his face. "And science."

"Let's not forget science. Okay," James replied acquiescing to Blair's request and Blair's smile was even larger "for friendship and science."

James was thinking he was going to regret agreeing to the tests but he decided he was going to live now with no guilt from the past, he was alive and it was time to start living. He knew he could do it with friends like Blair to help him live.

The little boat continued to sail away from Pompeii with the five survivors on board taking them to a new life, new hopes and new dreams; as the relic and skeleton of Pompeii was left behind in the past to be forgotten and consumed by history.

Life was for the living.

The End.

July 2016


End file.
